There are no presently pending patent applications filed by me related to the within application.
I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of creation, execution, and transmission of documents and the like;
The invention is more particularly in the field of useful business model algorithms which accomplish the creation and/or substitution of electronically transmitted, verified, and executed documents, agreements, and the like in lieu of original hard copy documents, agreements, and the like.
The invention is also in the field of copying copyrighted material for use of a person at a location distant from where the copyrighted material exists, without having a duplicate copy or violation of the copyrighted material in existence;
The invention is further in the field of electronic meeting attendance and voting.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable prior art in the general fields of document authentication and transmission. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,035 and the references therein might be considered by some to be appropriate prior art, as well as my U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,405 and the references therein.
There is limited prior art as to electronic attendance, participation, and voting at meeting and the like.
I have examined all of these matters and have come to the conclusion that while some of the matters presented can be in the art to be considered, that none of the art of which I am aware would suggest nor anticipate the inventions herein presented, except for my two patents.
Even though there are common features, as the inventor herein, my prior work did not anticipate nor suggest what I am now seeking to patent here. In fact, some of the items such as electronic execution of documents and electronic meeting attendance have not previously existed. With this understanding, I do not believe there is prior art as to the inventions herein presented.
My previously mentioned United States Patents describe unique methods and apparatus for substituting a verified document for an original document. Such a method and apparatus has a wide field of use for rapid delivery of an authenticated document copy which can be substituted for an original document with the contemporaneous destruction of the original leaving the authenticated copy as the only xe2x80x9coriginalxe2x80x9d document.
The present invention provides an updated, automated, efficient, and useful business method algorithm which makes for added speed, accuracy, and security in document execution and substitution. Additionally, the present invention provides a method and apparatus by which single copies of copyrighted material may be transmitted with simultaneous destruction of the material being transmitted so that unauthorized use of the copyright material is avoided.
In the present invention I have provided a means for insertion of a document into an apparatus in which it is secure and observable. The apparatus scans the document and then electronically transmits an exact image of the document to a like, or similar, apparatus at a different location. Verification of accuracy of transmission is by the printing of, and authenticating of, a copy from that image. When verified, the new document becomes the only original while the original which was scanned and transmitted and all images or other material from which a like document could be created are destroyed or deleted, thus leaving only one document which can be claimed to be the only proper original or substitute original.
My new step by step methods for secure document reproduction, validation, and electronic transmission and destruction outmodes all previous efforts in this field. By using this new algorithm the security, speed, and accuracy of document execution and substitution reaches a new height.
My new system for attending meetings and the like electronically will have very valuable uses. As is known, there are frequently important meetings with urgent issues to be decided which must be postponed, or whole bodies reorganized, due to illness or other absence of key members. Important legislation has even been lost or delayed due to members of political bodies being ill, or otherwise absent from a meeting. My new system can eliminate that problem.
Another important part of this invention is the alternate use of the internet and electronic mail in order to provide single original copies of a prior single original document at a location remote from the location of the single original document with complete verification of accuracy.
It is an object of this invention to provide business model algorithms for achieving document substitution and destruction for the purpose of insuring that at all times there is only one usable original document, while at the same time instantly being able to cause that one original to exist at any desired location;
Another object of this invention is to provide secure document substitution utilizing electronic transmission means;
Another object of this invention is to provide for virtual instantaneous document substitution and authentication with internet interactive authentication;
Another object of this invention is to provide means for transmittal of a substituted copyrighted document in such manner that there will be only one authorized copy of such copyrighted material in existence in order to avoid any possible copyright misuse due to a requirement to view such material at more than one location;
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for a multiplicity of parties at different locations electronically to execute a single original document at any given location even though none of the parties might be physically at the location of the document;
Another object of this invention is to establish a method, or algorithm, for allowing participation in meetings and discussion and voting by members of a body who may be unavailable due to illness or the like.
The foregoing objects and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the description of a preferred embodiment which follows in conjunction with a review of the appended drawings.